WindFlash Kombat Heroes
WindFlash Kombat Heroes is a seventh season of WindFlash Heroes. This season uses the character designs of the main characters from Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm as forms for the WindFlash Heroes. It will be aired in 2019. Plot After the events of WindFlash Gravity Heroes. The WindFlash Heroes discover the powers of Earthrealm and use them to transform into the Defenders of the Realm. Later on, Charizard the Dragon takes the guise of the Thunder God named Raiden. Tyranitar Jr. teams up with the emperor of Outworld, Shao Kahn and the sorcerer, Shang Tsung to conqour Knothole. Main Characters *Charet the Dragon/Liu Kang - (voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch) - A 18-year old dragon who is the main protagonist of this season. *Butters Stotch/Sub-Zero - (voiced by Bryce Papenbrook) - A 17-year old blonde cat who is a best friend of Charet. *Hydro the Turtle/Jax Briggs - (voiced by Robbie Daymond) - A 18-year old turtle who is a friendly rival of Charet. *Charisse the Dragon/Princess Kitana - (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - A 17-year old dragon who is Charet's sister. *Rebecca the Panther/Sonya Blade - (voiced by Stephanie Sheh) - A 16-year old blonde panther who is a sister of Sly and a love interest of Charet. *Sly the Panther/Kurtis Stryker- (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - A 18-year old blonde panther who is Charizard's employee. *Kai the Wolf/Nightwolf - (voiced by Max Mittelman) - A 16-year old wolf who is the intern of Charizard. *Charizard the Dragon/Raiden - (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - A 42-year old legendary dragon who is the father of Charet and Charisse. Villains *Dr. Von Tyranitar Jr. - (voiced by Patrick Seitz) - WindFlash Heroes' archenemy. *Shao Kahn - (voiced by Patrick Seitz) - Emperor of Outworld. *Shang Tsung - (voiced by Kirk Thornton) - A sorcerer and Liu Kang's archenemy. *Ermac - (voiced by Jamieson Price) *Quan Chi - (voiced by Jamieson Price) *Scorpion - (voiced by Patrick Seitz) *Koomodai - (voiced by Wally Wingert) *Kano - (voiced by JB Blanc) - Special Forces' archenemy. *Rain - (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - Kitana's ex-fiancée and prince of Edenia. *Onirio - (voiced by Keith Silverstein) *Sheeva - (voiced by Debi Derryberry) - Leader of the Shokan. *Dr. Von Tyranitar Sr. - (voiced by Mike Pollock) - Charizard the Dragon's archenemy. *Ruby-Bot - (voiced by Kirk Thornton) - Tyranitar Sr's orb henchman. *Sapphire-Bot - (voiced by Wally Wingert) - Tyranitar Sr's cube henchman. Reccuring *Charmander/Scorpion II - (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - A 19-year old lizard who is the best friend of Charizard. *Charla the Dragon - (voiced by Karen Strassman) - A 39-year old dragon who is the mother of Charet and Charisse. *Rattata the Mouse - (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - A 34-year old purple rat who is the biggest fan of Charizard. *Blastoise the Turtle - (voiced by Dave B. Mitchell) - A 43-year old turtle who is the father of Hydro. *Mewtwo the Panther - (voiced by Kirk Thornton) - A rival of Charizard the Dragon. *T-456 Omega - (voiced by Aaron LaPlante) *Smoochum - (voiced by Michelle Ruff) *Machamp the Wrestler - (voiced by Keith Silverstein) - Leader of the Naotix Detective Agency. *Scizor the Insect - (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - A ninja of the Naotix Detective Agency. *Murkrow the Bird - (voiced by Wally Wingert) - A bird of the Naotix Detective Agency. *Lucario the AuraDog - (voiced by Bryce Papenbrook) *Liza - (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) *Stephen Stotch - (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - Butters' uncle. *Linda Stotch - (voiced by Michelle Ruff) - Butters' mother. *Arleen the Panther - (voiced by Wendee Lee) - Sly and Rebecca's mother. *Darkron the Panther - (voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch) - Charet's rival. *Emora the Panther - (voiced by Tara Platt) - Charisse's rival. *Omega V-2 (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) *Antina - (voiced by Cherami Leigh) *Flamerio - (voiced by Nicolas Roye) - Lucario's cousin. *Ricaria - (voiced by Cherami Leigh) - Lucario's cousin. *Akira the Wolf - (voiced by Jamieson Price) - Kai's father. *Natsuki the Wolf - (voiced by Debi Derryberry) - Kai's mother. *Mika the Wolf - (voiced by Colleen Villard) - Kai's sister. Category:2019 Category:WindFlash Heroes Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Charizard the Dragon Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:Toei Animation Category:SEGA Category:Saban Brands Category:Hasbro Category:Hasbro Studios